hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Isaac Netero
Netero '''(ネテロ, Netero) was the chairman of the Hunters Association and was also chairman of the Selection Committee. He is one of the oldest, and one of the most powerful character in Hunter × Hunter. Netero met his unfortunate end while fighting the King of the Chimera ants, Meryem. Netero sacrificed himself, by activating the "Miniature Rose" that was implanted in his body. Netero's sacrifice in the explosion was enough to bring Meryem momentarily to the brink of death, and eventually slowly kill him off with the roses poison making his sacrifice not in vain. Appearance Netero appears to be a helpless old man, but he is surprisingly fit, and muscular for his age. He has a grey pony tail and very thick beard, with very large earlobes that have two ear piercings on both ears. Netero is commonly seen wearing a traditional men's kimono, and pair of geta. ﻿Durring the Chimera Ant arc he changes his appearance for his upcoming fight with Meryem the Chimera Ant King, by trimming his beard,mustache, and pony tail. He also wears his combat uniform that has a kanji on the shirt that means "Heart" he only wear this uniform when he fights for real. Personality Netero was a very energetic old man, playful, and at times seemed absent minded. However he became serious when the situation called for it. He will sometimes display a large ego and a great deal of pride when it comes to his own abilities, as he took offense to Meryem's complaints, annoyed that an ant should believe itself to be stronger than him. Biscuit Krueger even stated that Netero can be a very twisted individual who is known to give people impossible assignments that would take years for one to complete. Netero even showed Meryem the extent of human cruelty, as he was seen having a cruel smile on when actived the Miniature Rose. His goal in life was to find a worthy adversary against whom he could fight with his all. Background Much of Netero's past is largely unknown, but what is known is that he was trained in the martial arts of Shingen-Ryu kungfu. Some years later, at the age of 46, he went to train in the mountains. During his time there he showed his gratitude to the martial arts. Every day he would do a set of ten thousand punches and prayers. On the first day of his training, it took him over eighteen hours to complete ten thousand punches. After completion of the ritual, he would collapse from exhaustion and fall into a deep sleep, only to awaken and repeat the ten thousand punches the next day. This would become Netero's daily routine for the next two years. One day after that time had passed, he realized that although he had completed his ten thousand punches, the sun had not yet set. Three years later, at the age of fifty, he had become capable of doing the ritual of ten thousand punches in under an hour. As a result, he spent the extra time in prayer, and development that led him to enlightenment. Some time later, Netero descended from the mountain, returning to the dojo he had begun his training in, and demonstrated his new strength. His time on the mountain had allowed him the ability to strike faster than the speed of sound, to the astonishment and amazement of his onlookers. Among his audience was the Grand Master of the dojo, who was moved to tears by the raw power and grace brought about by Netero's training. The man broke down at Netero's feet, begging to be trained, and offering the title of Grand Master in his stead. Netero accepted, under the lighthearted condition that he would be brought some food first. Years later, Netero, now in his mid sixties, sought challengers at his dojo, fighters from places far and wide, determined to defeat him. Each challenger was defeated in turn, humbled by his amazing power, never failing to show their respect with a bow. Some years later, Netero would eventually fight Zeno Zoldyck's grandfather, Maha Zoldyck, and lived to tell the tale. In addition, during this time he rose to the title of Chairman in the Hunters Association. He is also the grandmaster of Shingen-Ryu kungfu, in which Biscuit, Wing, and Zushi all practice. Abilities Netero displays incredible strength and stamina for his age, hinted at in his first appearance, when he makes a 60-foot free-fall jump from the Judging Committee's blimp without a parachute, landing square on his feet without any sign of damage or effort. He was also a very powerful hand-to-hand combatant, capable of unleashing punches that are reported to be as fast as the speed of sound. Netero was also shown to have excellent control over his muscles, as when his leg was removed by Meryem, he managed to seal the wound by simply flexing the muscles in his thigh, preventing blood from escaping while he continued that battle. Nen Ability Netero is an extremely powerful nen user, claiming the title of the most powerful nen user fifty years prior to the series. His Nen type has never been revealed. His Nen ability is called '''100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva, in which Netero conjures a gigantic Bodhisattva-like statue from his aura. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva '(百式観音, Hyakushiki Kannon) Netero's ability is the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva; it looks like a gigantic statue of Guanyin, a bodhisattva that is associated with compassion as venerated by East Asian Buddhists, usually as a female. By utilizing his Nen, he is capable of making his attacks seem as if they had come from another dimension due to their incredible speed. When activated, Netero conjures a gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin using his aura. In order to attack using the Guanyin statue, Netero must first clap his hands together in prayer. After that, the arms on the statue strike down upon their targets in conjunction with Netero's own hand motions. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva - First Hand': Netero performs a chopping motion and the statue ' '''behind him mimics it, attacking the opponent. This was stated by Zeno to be his most dangerous move. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva - Third Hand': Netero performs a clapping motion and the statue behind him mimics it, attacking the opponent. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva - Ninety-Ninth Hand '(lit. ''Greying Palm): Netero's gigantic multi-armed statue of Guanyin hits the opponent multiple times in an instant, inflicting massive damage *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva - Zero Hand '(lit. Nothingness Palm): This is a last resort ability, meant to be used only when Netero cannot utilize other Guanyin abilities, and is willing to give his life to end the fight. The statue will catch the opponent and trap it inside it's palms in the fashion of prayer. After that, the statue unleashes a massive wave of destruction, draining every last ounce of Netero's aura in an attempt to destroy the enemy. Trivia *Netero's nen ability is similar to the 'Stand' power of the ''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ''manga series, in which the user conjures and controls a spiritual being as a means of combat. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Hunter Category:Examiner